


Mente eterna

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri podía entender las preocupaciones de Yuya, porque tenía muy similares. Al pasar de los días, de todas maneras, se daba cuenta de no haber prestado mucha atención en lo que ambos sentían en esa situación todavía enteramente nueva, como si sólo ahora se hubiera dado cuenta del hecho que tenían a una hija.





	Mente eterna

**Mente eterna**

Cuando Yuya finalmente tuvo éxito de acostarse esa noche, lo hizo pesantemente, abandonándose contra el colchón con un golpe y llevando la mano en los ojos.

Yuri maulló, en duermevela, girándose bajo la manta.

“¿Duerme?” masculló en voz somnolienta, mientras Yuya se le acercaba, levantando la manta para meterse bajo de esa junto a él, envolviéndole la cintura con un brazo.

“Sí. Le tomó un siglo, pero. ¿Durmió mucho esta tarde?” preguntó, apretando a su novio y besándole despacio la línea que de su hombro llevaba a su garganta.

El menor hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No durmió más de quince minutos consecutivos. Seguía despertándose porque tenía hambre y tal. Ha sido un continuo idas y venidas de su habitación.”

“Lo siento.” le dijo Yuya. “No habrás tenido éxito de estudiar, ¿imagino?”

Yuri se encogió de hombros, girándose en sus brazos y haciendo el esfuerzo de asomarse para besarle los labios.

“Bien, tú tenías que trabajar al bar, ¿no? Y te quedaste con ella toda la tarde ayer, pues no importa.” lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. “Pero tal vez tendríamos que empezar a pensar en buscar a una niñera para cuando ambos seremos ocupados. No podemos seguir dependiendo en Ryo y Daiki. Ellos también tienes sus compromisos.”

La mirada asombrada que le echó Yuya en respuesta fue suficiente a hacerle preguntarse si su propuesta no fuera realmente algo absurdo.

“¡Pero Rei-chan todavía es pequeña! No podemos dejarla con extraños, Yu, al final es aquí sólo desde hace un mes y...”

Yuri bofó, besándolo otra vez para callarlo.

“Amor, tiene cuatro meses. Es bastante grande para estar con una niñera, ¿no crees?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. “Estás harto, y yo también. Afrontemos los hechos, si no tomamos al menos un día de pausa vamos a tener una crisis nerviosa.” le hizo notar, apretándose contra de él y dejando que el mayor lo abrazara.

Cuando habían decidido juntos de adoptar a un niño, sabían que no iba a ser fácil; y a pesar de las noches insomnes, a pesar del cambio en sus ritmos de vida, a pesar de las docenas de problemas que habían tenido que enfrentar, Yuri no se arrepentía, y sabía que tampoco Yuya lo hacía.

Cuando se sentía cansado, cuando tenía sueño y no podía dormir, le bastaba mirar a Rei en los ojos, pensar que sólo era suya y de Yuya, pensar en cuanto la amara, y todo el cansancio desaparecía.

Yuya bofó y, a regañadientes, asintió.

“Vale. Pues podemos pensarlo, si es algo tan necesario.” masculló.

Yuri podía entender las preocupaciones de Yuya, porque tenía muy similares. Al pasar de los días, de todas maneras, se daba cuenta de no haber prestado mucha atención en lo que ambos sentían en esa situación todavía enteramente nueva, como si sólo ahora se hubiera dado cuenta del hecho que _tenían a una hija_.

Estaba como si, en ese silencio, los pensamientos de ambos hicieran más ruido, y se delineara con más facilidad lo que sentían; tanto para Rei, que para lo que había cambiado entre ellos.

Se quedó en silencio, por lo demás, y luego apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba cansado, y esperaba de todo corazón que la niña decidiera de dormir toda la noche sin despertarse, porque sentía que le hacían falta esas horas de sueño.

De lo que los preocupaba o asustaba, de lo que sentían, tenían toda la vida para discutirlo.

Estaba para ceder, pero su novio pareció tener ideas diferentes.

Lo sintió apretar más fuerte el agarre en su espalda, metiéndose a acariciarlo y a trazar el perfil de su cara con los labios, hasta llegar a su boca.

“Yuu... ¿Qué estás haciendo?” masculló, la voz amortiguada.

Takaki maulló, dejando deslizar las manos abajo, pellizcándole en broma una nalga.

“Anda, amor...” le dijo, casi suplicante. “¿Desde hace cuánto no tenemos sexo?”

Yuri hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros y finalmente abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

“Desde que llegó la pequeña, creo. Pero Yuuyan, de verdad, estoy cansado. No creo que podría hacerlo sin dormirme de paso. ¿Y tú no eres harto? Trabajaste todo el día, como puedes tener la fuerza de...”

El mayor no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, que rápida la mano se movió adelante, bajo los pantalones y alrededor su polla.

Yuri gimió en baja voz, mordiéndose un labio y apoyando la frente contra su pecho, sintiéndose ahora más despierto que fuera antes.

“Yo también estoy cansado.” confirmó Yuya, siguiendo a mover la mano despacio. “Pero eso no significa que no tenga gana.”

Sin dejarle espacio de seguir protestando, se arrodilló en el colchón, cogiéndole una cadera para hacerlo tumbar mejor en la cama, asomándose y besándolo con meso ternura que antes, mordiéndole un labio y sintiéndolo abrir instintivamente la boca, cediendo a la presión de la del mayor.

Arqueó las caderas dejando a Yuya espacio para liberarlo de los pantalones, de manera de poder mover mejor la mano a su alrededor, llevando la otra a su abertura y poniéndose a prepararlo rápido.

Ninguno de los dos tenía gana de tomarlo con calma, dada la espera y el cansancio, pero en cuanto superó la reticencia inicial, Yuri se dio cuenta que estaba bien así, y que al final no le molestaba esa manera de hacerse un poco de tiempo y espacio donde fueran sólo ellos, donde pudieran descargar todas las sensaciones del último mes el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Cuando Yuya entró dentro de él trató de retenerse de todas maneras de gritar, para no hacer demasiado ruido, y eligió en cambio de aferrarse con las uñas a la espalda del mayor para descargar ese placer intenso.

Se quedaban en silencio, sólo se oía el ruido de sus alientos pesantes y de unos gemidos que Yuri no podía retener; Yuya se movía dentro de él de manera más y más errática, buscando un camino rápido que les llevara ambos al orgasmo, y fue entonces que el menor oyó claramente a Rei llorar a través del interfono.

Yuya gimió de decepción, siguiendo a moverse más despacio dentro de él, agitándose como si no supiera qué hacer.

“Es tu turno.” le dijo rápido Yuri, jadeando en alta voz y tratando de escaparse de los empujones del mayor.

“¡Siempre fue mi turno el último mes!” se quejó, maldiciendo entre los dientes. “Y pues estoy... Yuri, de verdad, estoy cerca, ¡juro!” siguió, empujando dentro el cuerpo del menor hasta que Yuri no tuvo éxito de retrasarse, haciendo gemir a ambos por la improvisa falta de contacto.

“¡Takaki Yuya, no va a dejar _mi hija_ abandonada a sí misma sólo por un maldito orgasmo!” lo reprochó, envolviéndose en la sábana e indicándole con aire perentorio la puerta.

Yuya le echó un vistazo, pero al final se levantó, arreglándose el pijama como podía y saliendo de la habitación.

Le tomó tiempo, y a través del interfono Yuri seguía oyendo a Rei llorar, mientras Yuya le tarareaba en baja voz algo que la hiciera dormir, sin obtener gran éxito.

Cuando al final la niña dejó de llorar y el mayor volvió en la habitación, Yuri se había vestido y se había tumbado en la cama, cediendo otra vez al cansancio.

“¡Yuri!” se quejó el mayor, pinchándole una cadera.

“¿Qué?”

“¡¿Cómo qué?! ¿No hemos dejado algo en espera?”

Chinen abrió los ojos con dificultad, mirándolo con aire desconsolado.

“No. No, no creo de poder recomenzar, amor, yo...” trató de decirle, antes que el mayor le echara un vistazo.

“Yuri, ¡no tendrás intención de dejarme en este estado! Lo merezco, no es correcto, no es mi culpa si Rei se puso a llorar y...”

El menor bofó melodramáticamente, deslizando bajo la manta y bajando los pantalones del pijama de Yuya lo bastante para liberar su erección, sin concederse muchos preámbulos antes de envolverla en la boca.

No estaba muy involucrado, y Yuya lo sabía, pero no tuvo coraje de seguir quejándose.

No le tomó mucho para llegar al orgasmo, corriéndose en su boca y mordiéndose fuerte un labio para impedirse de gritar, finalmente satisfecho.

Yuri lo dejó ir, pasándole el dorso de la mano en los labios y volviendo a su sitio, sin decir nada.

Después de unos segundos Yuya le abrazó las caderas, tirándolo contra de sí.

“Quieres...”

“Buenas noches, Yuuyan.” cortó pronto Yuri, pero de todas maneras de apoyó contra de él antes de concederse finalmente al sueño.

Oyó el mayor reír bajo cuando le dijo buenas noches, y él sonrió también.

Seguro que no había estado lo que Yuya tenía en mente, ni lo que Yuri podía dejarse gustar, pero decidió que no le importaba.

Sabían ambos, al final, que eso sólo era un minúsculo sacrificio frente a los que habían sufrido, y que ninguno habría sido tan grande de superar lo que habían obtenido en cambio.

Eran felices, los tres de ellos juntos. Yuya, Rei y él.

Eran una familia.


End file.
